


Dear Diary

by Freaky_fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky_fandoms/pseuds/Freaky_fandoms
Summary: Is it common for teenagers to fall in love. I don't know how to tell her I don't love her. Maybe her feelings will pass soon. Oh shit.





	Dear Diary

##  Jan 01 2017

Sunday

 

     Jamie throws amazing parties. Keeping with the cliche of quarterbacks being the most eligible bachelors and his own playboy tendencies, it is no wonder that he is the most popular guy in school.  He is also the most envied man in the whole school. Dating his way through half the girls in the school and fucking most of the senior cheerleaders, the jealousy felt by other males is understandable. But don’t get me wrong. I am not one of them. I feel no envy or jealousy when I see him. That is not me lying or trying to act ‘cool’. It’s just hard to envy someone like him. He does everything to appear perfect. To make his family proud of him. To get his parents to pay attention to him. Now, don’t misunderstand me, his parents aren’t negligent, they just have a lot on their plates. With their failing marriage and troubled daughter.  Poor Jamie, he has no idea. That is why I don’t envy him, I pity him.

     Jamie throws amazing parties, nonetheless. His enormous house is filled with writhing bodies of fellow classmates with a few alumni’s scattered around. A few of the soccer players raided the liquor cabinet and brought out the good drinks. They taste sweeter than the wine my parents drink. Mira had even brought ecstasy to the party, I chose to bow out of taking any of it. There were several bodies lined up on the floor. Coming towards the hallway, sounds of retching could be heard from the bathrooms. 

     Regardless of the free booze and sex, I had a different reason for having a good time. Kearan was here. She looked beautiful despite the rumpled hair are messed up make up. She was clearly drunk. She isn’t the captain of the cheerleading squad, instead she was a newcomer to the whole athletic department in general. She had joined the girls basketball team just this year but she was dominating in that field (ha! pun) nonetheless. She is also a childhood friend of both Jamie and I. Jamie had had an on again and off again relationship with her. But tonight wasn’t about the past. She was my New Years Kiss this year. 

     I remember it so clearly. Her right hand fisting my hair while her left clamped around my butt. She was always quite bold. I like that most about her. My hands ran through her red hair and came to wrap around her waist. She told me she loved me. I remember smiling and bending down to kiss her again. I found it was the best way to avoid answering her. Her confession came as a pleasant surprise. The situation was laughable. It was also potentially awkward considering that I have been sleeping with her dad for the better part of the year.  

     This year has already gotten off to a delightful start.


End file.
